This protocol is designed to determine organ procurement organizations? practices and policies regarding consent (family or individual) for cadaveric organ donation and the reasons behind these practices and policies. The study has been Institute Review Board approved. Since we are proposing to survey more than nine individuals with whom we do not have an existing clinical relationship, this project falls under the Paperwork Reduction Act and thus had to receive the Office of Management and Budgets approval. Approval was granted. Sixty-one individuals were surveyed. Surveying is completed and we are currently writing up the results.